If Things Had Started Differently
by ami-sake
Summary: Harry has a twin nobody knew about, not even Dumbledore. A wizard who has no family of his own brought her up. She was raised to think that if you were not purebred you needed to die. Well isn’t that cheery.


**_If Things Had Started Differently  
  
Disclaimer: Ok. This is in my own little world so what I say goes. Oh, by the way I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I owned Draco...  
_  
Chapter One:_ The Accident  
_**  
I heard a scream, it was a horrible murderous scream, and I knew I had to hide. He, Voldemort, was going to come after us next! My mother picked me up and threw me under the bed.  
"Don't make a sound! No one knows you exist." Lilly said quickly as when she had gotten up the door had been busted down. I heard another scream and everything went black.  
  
(Ten years later)  
I woke up with cold sweat running down my face. 'What was that dream? It was so real! Ah, well...I am awake now and it was just a stupid dream, nothing to worry about!'  
"I have definitely grown up, a lot. Even Draco thinks so; does he really have to go out with Parkinson? I wish that it were something else that stood between us and not her..." I said aloud not even thinking about who was probably watching.  
"Good Morning, Miss! I hope you slept well." My maid said as she came in to help me get dressed. She gave me a letter, and left after I was clothed. I wore a beautiful evening gown.  
"It is my eleventh birthday, today! I can't wait to see what Draco and Father got me!!" I said excitedly and ran down stairs. I slowed down as I came close to the balcony and walked gracefully the rest of the way down. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy, Draco, Father, how are you all?" I said, shining Draco my best smile.  
'Wow! She is really something, I mean, she is... wow! Uh-oh, Father wants me to say something... but what?' Draco's mind was racing, but for once in his life he was scared to screw up. "Good morning, Megan, my dear." Draco said in an almost caring voice, and went up to take her hand.  
"Hello, again, Draco." I smirked and moved around him to take Father's hand. "Father, how are you today? Feeling any better?"  
"Yes, dear a lot better, thank you." And with that he turned to Draco, "Soon Draco don't be so impatient, you will get your chance to be with her." Father said calmly.  
"Yes, Master, I am truly sorry." Draco said sincerely.  
"No need to be. You are just stunned at your future wife's wonderful looks. I know you were looking. Don't worry; there is nothing wrong with that. Just wait, I want to be the first one to gift her on this day that, I know, she shall cherish forever! I hope you don't mind that I am giving you more than a dress this year, darling."  
"Father, I am hungry. Could we eat first? Please." I said politely, afraid of what else he might have gotten me.  
"Eager for your acceptance into Hogwarts I presume... I understand, let us eat then! I want this to be the happiest day of your life!" My Father said calmly and somewhat cheerfully.  
"Don't worry Father it will be! So which house do you want me to be in? I don't want to cause any trouble, you know." I said smiling. I don't know why but I just could not quit. I guess it's because I'm so happy today. 'That letter that I left in my room, I wonder what it is...' I thought to myself, as we all made our way into the dining room. The table was full of presents, all wrapped in green and silver.  
"Those are Slytherin's house colors, right? They are so pretty together!" I said excitedly, but Draco just rolled his eyes. "Oh, I will be right back I left something in my room! If you don't mind." I remembered the letter and felt very eager to get it.  
"May I escort you, Meg?" Draco really wanted to get to know her, she was gorgeous! 'I think that she is the most...oh I don't know, I don't know what to think anymore. I mean it was just a week ago that I thought that all girls had cooties...and now I feel...I feel like, well , all I know is that, she is just beautiful! I mean, WOW!' Draco was so deep in thought that he almost didn't hear that she had said yes.  
"Draco, if you are going to escort me than hurry up, I am really hungry! W ell don't just stand there, come on!" Megan demanded impatiently. Draco could hear the impatiens in her voice and started up the stairs arm in arm with the girl he would have to marry one day.  
  
**_A/N: I got my internet back! YAY! Sorry this is kinda cheesy right now, I promise it will get better and a lot longer! You guys are awesome!_**


End file.
